


Three Wheels Are Better Than One

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey Can You Do One About Callie and Arizona Making A Threesome With Addison’? Pliss haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wheels Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one wins for worst title. It doesn't even make sense.

They weren’t even drunk. In Addison’s life, most moments similar to this one were preceded by liberal amounts of alcohol, but the two women currently kissing and removing each other’s clothes in front of her were stone cold sober, and so was she.

“I don’t know what it is about,” Addie had been saying only half an hour earlier, sipping wine on the edge of her bed while Callie dug through her shoe collection and Arizona sat nearby, sympathetically patting her arm.

“I just can’t seem to attract anyone these days,” she continued, running her hand through her hair. Callie tottered over in a pair of particularly ridiculous fuck-me heels and squeezed in between them.

“It’s not you, Addie,” she said reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on her knee, “We think you’re really hot.”

“Really?” Addison raised an eyebrow. Arizona gave her an appraising look and grinned at her.

“Yeah! Super hot,” she nodded, and Callie turned to smile at her. Arizona gave Callie a strange, knowing wink, and suddenly Callie’s smile turned devious as she directed her gaze back to Addie.

“Like, really hot…” she purred, licking her lips. Thirty minutes later, here they were.

Callie broke the kiss with her wife and dropped Arizona’s shirt onto the floor, reaching out and grabbing Addison’s hand to pull her closer to them. Addie was surprised at the softness of Callie’s lips when she pressed them against hers, her tongue sliding into her mouth as their lips parted. Callie guided Addison between herself and her wife and now Arizona was kissing her with more intensity, her hand tangling in her hair.

They broke apart and Arizona pulled Addie’s shirt off. She felt Callie’s lips on her bare shoulder, then her teeth, as Arizona freed her breasts from her bra and palmed them, biting her lower lip. Addie moaned, her head falling back as Arizona’s tongue lapped at her nipples, teasing them until they stood erect.

Arizona let her own bra fall to the floor, and Addison moaned again as she molded herself to the front of her body, their breasts brushing against each other. Callie growled softly from behind her and lowered the zipper at the back of Addie’s skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

Arizona pushed Addison backwards onto the bed, and the redhead scooted backwards, watching as Callie and Arizona shed the rest of their clothes before joining her. Addison pushed Arizona back against the headboard and attacked her with her tongue and teeth, moving down her body until she was settled between her legs. Callie knelt beside them, fingers already working her own clit as Addie’s tongue began a slow, torturous journey along Arizona’s slit. Arizona groaned, her eyes flicking back and forth between the redhead between her legs and her wife with her hand buried between her legs.

Addie began a slow rhythm against Arizona’s swollen clit, making the blonde gasp lightly and grope at her own breasts, her hips moving against Addison’s mouth. Callie disappeared from Addison’s periphery and moments later, she felt the Latina’s hands lifting her hips and the tip of a dildo teasing her entrance.

Addison groaned and thrust backward, forcing the toy inside her. The friction against Callie’s mound made her groan, Arizona locking eyes with her over Addison’s prone form.

Addison’s tongue went into overdrive against the blonde, flicking at an alarming speed and causing Arizona’s eyes to slide closed, her hands clutching at the back of Addison’s head.

Callie thrust into her quickly, her own arousal spurring her hips to a rapid pace, feeling the base of the dildo press against her. Arizona whimpered, and Callie tugged on Addison’s hips, pulling her away from her wife. She guided her upwards, Arizona assisting by pulling her forwards, until her dripping pussy hovered over Arizona’s mouth. Callie lifted Arizona’s hips and thrust the toy into her as the blonde wrapped her lips against Addie’s clit and began to suck.

The three of them let out a chorus of moans into the heated air of the bedroom, Callie establishing a familiar rhythm with the toy buried in her wife. Arizona flicked her tongue against Addison’s clit before biting down on it, and the redhead came hard, shaking, bracing herself with one hand against the headboard.

Arizona felt a fresh wave of arousal as Addison came against her mouth, and when Callie lowered a thumb to rub roughly against her clit, she followed Addison over the edge and came, hips jerking against Callie as the Latina kept the toy buried inside her through her orgasm.

Addison moved to kneel behind Callie, pulling the harness of the strap on off of her with deft fingers as Arizona crawled towards her, still panting and shaky. Addie reached around Callie and massaged her clit with her fingertips as Arizona slid two fingers inside her easily. Callie groaned, her hips rolling against both women’s hands as Arizona lowered her mouth to one of her nipples, teasing it with her tongue.

Addison picked up the pace of her fingers against Callie’s clit and Arizona followed suit, her thrusts coming faster and harder. Callie let out a scream as she came, soaking Arizona’s fingers, leaning against Addison as she shook.

The three of them collapsed, exhausted, shuddering with residual spasms as they caught their breath. Arizona made Addison swear she wouldn’t tell Mark, an oath Addison repeated the two other occasions that the Robbins-Torres women showed up at her door in the weeks following. Addison believed she’d never seen a more disappointed looking couple when she broke the news that she was moving back to California.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/34126036849/three-wheels-are-better-than-one-calzona-addison


End file.
